Electric submersible pumps (ESPs) may be deployed for any of a variety of pumping purposes. For example, where a substance (e.g., hydrocarbons in an earthen formation) does not readily flow responsive to existing natural forces, an ESP may be implemented to artificially lift the substance. If an ESP fails during operation, the ESP must be removed from the pumping environment and replaced or repaired, either of which results in a significant cost to an operator.
The ability to predict an ESP failure, for example by monitoring the operating conditions and parameters of the ESP, provides the operator with the ability to perform preventative maintenance on the ESP or replace the ESP in an efficient manner, reducing the cost to the operator. However, when the ESP is in a borehole environment, it is difficult to monitor the operating conditions and parameters with sufficient accuracy to accurately predict ESP failures.